


A hazy recollection

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very much so.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape
Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080521
Kudos: 1





	A hazy recollection

Our tale begins in St Mungo's hospital, Severus Snape has just woken up after narrowly escaping the clutches of death and his boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald is by his bedside.

Severus muttered, "What happened?"

Gellert sighed. "Thank Merlin you're awake, the healers weren't very optimistic about your condition." He told him, "Harry Potter saved your life, well technically it was one of his friends. But if he hadn't seen you being attacked by Voldemort's snake then you might not be with me today."

Severus gasped. "Potter saved my life? Why?"

Gellert said, "He didn't quite say, all he said was that you gave him some memories as you thought you were dying."

Severus replied, "Ah, that. Yes, I truly did believe I wasn't going to survive that attack and that's why I gave him those memories."

Gellert grasped his hand and smiled. "Well, I'm very glad that you have survived that attack. Sev, I can't tell you how devastated I would be if you hadn't."

Severus waved him away. "No need to get sentimental. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."


End file.
